Aftermath ZXAΩ
by LEON K53
Summary: Tras la derrota de Master Albert,han pasado 6 meses y se puede sentir una paz en el ambiente una paz que no parece durar demasiado...las cosas toman un giro extraño cuando Master Thomas decide investigar sobre el accidente ocurrido en slither inc,en el cual cierto megaman de armadura roja tuvo algo que ver...
1. Chapter 1

Hola,hola lectores bueno este es mi primer fic de uno de mis juegos favoritos megaman,la idea me surgio cuando en deviantart vi varias imagenes de como deberia ser el megaman zx3, asi qu esto se me occurio,nota megaman zx y todos los personajes de la saga son propiedad de capcom,(aunque se han olvidado tanto de llos que parece que no xD) bueno que lo disfruten¡

Cap 1 descubrimiento...

Base de los guardianes

En la cubierta superior, una chica de ojos azules y cabellos castaño mira el cielo con mucho anhelo como si estuviera recordando algo o quizá a alguien...su vista seguía las nubes una a una esperando que alguna de ellas fuera aquello que esta buscando, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una voz metalica a sus espaldas llamo

-aile...pasa algo?

-...

-emm...aile?

-uh? Je lo siento modelo X,no te escuché estaba muy sumergida en mis recuerdos...

-que es lo que te preocupa?

-...no lo se,es decir es tan confuso,pienso en tantas cosas a la vez...

-tendra que ver acaso con cierto joven reploid que se marchó a buscar su destino?

-"grey..." si un poco...me pregunto como le estará llendo,a decir verdad no hemos sabido nada de el desde que se marcho y prairie desactivo su comunicador para que nadie lo molestara, sigh...quisiera saber como le ha ido...

-no te preocupes aile,debe de andar por ahi no es facil para nadie encontrar su lugar en esta vida,ademas estoy seguro de que el también se acuerda de ti

-dime modelo x,por que piensas eso?

-no se mucho sobre las emociones humanas, pero estoy seguro de que no es tan facil olvidar a quien amas

-qu-que?! quieres decir que grey está?!...de mi!

-no,no me refería a eso...

-uffff... -_-U

-sino que extrañas mucho a tu amado

- O.O QUE! Modelo x a que te refieres!

-hm? que no estas enamorada de grey?

-O/O N-NO! que te llevó a pensar en eso?

-bueno es que estabas muy pensativa,y en cuanto lo mencione pues...

-pues piensas mal, a mi no me gusta grey!

-pero entonces por que te sonrojaste?

-ah...bueno...pues...me agarrarse con la guardia baja, es todo! además el es un reploid y yo soy humana no funcionaria!

-no es imposible se una historia, es sobre un reploid y una humana...el era un guerrero y ella era una científica...todo empezó cuan...

La plática de ambos se interrumpio cuando la líder de los guardianes,llegó sin hacer ruido alguno,habia eschuchado algo de la plática sobre las preocupaciones de aile pero mas importante sobre cierto chico reploide,así que se le ocurrió una manera de molestar a la elegida del modelo X

-así que te gusta grey,no?

-O/O prairie tu tambien! ya basta los dos,no me gusta grey!

-entonces por que te sonrojas? -_-

-es verdad?

-O.O este...uhhh... :-S

-tranquila es broma "no,no lo es XD" anda dime que es lo que te preocupa?

-ahhhh... es todo esto...el juego del destino,el modelo W,los otros elegidos,y también grey...no se que esta por pasar,me hace sentir tan inquieta...

-pero grey se encargó de Master Albert y del modelo W

-y ademas los otros elegidos fueron detenidos por nosotros y el modelo Z

-eso tambien,no sabemos nada del modelo Z desde que estuvimos en ouroboros,quiza fue...

-no lo creo aile,no fue destrozado aunque no puedo sentir su señal,se que esta en algun lado,los biometales tenemos una conexion entre nosostros y si ya no existiera lo sabria

-pero eso no es todo,verdad? hay algo mas o mejor dicho alguien,y no me refiero a grey... "yo también pienso en el..."

-"giro..."a veces me pregunto que haria el si estuviera aqui...

-el elegido del modelo Z,el fue un buen hombre nada lo detuvo,ni siquiera el saber que moriría,le impidió darte el modelo Z

-si me lo preguntas a mi, el te diría que continuaras,no importa el obstáculo que se presente

- si creo que tienes razon y además tu le dirías que te gusta y lo invitarías a salir *w*

- O/O AILIE!

luego de devolverle el sonrojo que la líder le causó,entre risas y recuerdos los 3 hablaban muy alegremente pero aún así ailie no podía sacarse esa sensacion,que le atormentaba algo que ella siente esta por surgir

Torre de la santa trinidad

En la cima de la torre Master Thomas veia la cuidad con suma atencion contemplaba cada edificio,cada calle y vehículo en la ciudad además de a las personas que iban de un lugar a otro como cualquier otro dia,después de darle una mirada rápida a la cuidad y su esplendor,su atencion fue atraída a la afueras de la cuidad,donde los restos de la ya desaparecida slither inc la que alguna vez fue la central de energia más importante de la cuidad ahora son sólo restos, los cuales permanecen inertes...hasta ahora...su atencion fue llamada por cierto joven de cabellos verdes y ojos color carmín,el usuario del modelo H,aeolus

-maestro ya estoy aqui,para que me ha llamado

-(sonriendo) ven aeolus acercate,mira esto contempla nuestra maravillosa cuidad

-... (acercándose) uh?,que es lo que mira maestro?

- (sonriente) sólo miro nuestro legado,lo que hemos sido capaces de realizar,y lo que lograremos juntos

-a que se refiere? Y como planea realizarlo?

-hablo sobre un mundo donde una utopía sea posible,libre de todas las imperfecciones y de los errores de la humanidad,errores que nos han costado,y que han causado varias guerras en el pasado...es ahí donde tu y los demas elegidos entran...pero eso será despues,ahora necesito pedirte algo muy importante

-a sus órdenes maestro,su palabra es ley para nosotros

-me alegra escuchar eso,bien necesito que dirigas la exploración del área D no hemos tenido avances y eso me preocupa

-por que es tan importante ese lugar? ahí sólo están las ruinas de la ya desaparecida slither inc. no quedo nada tras el incidente

-...dime aeolus, tu sabes que ocurrió ahi?

-sólo supe que hubo un descontrol en la parte central del reactor,parece que hubo una fusión y eso acabo con el lugar

-(sonrie confiado)...exacto, pero necesito saber exactamente la razon del incidente,pues supe de una buena fuente que un megaman tuvo que ver,un megaman rojo

- hm?se refiere al elegido del modelo Z y del modelo X verdad?..."entonces ella tuvo algo que ver..." y que hay de ese reploid,el usuario del modelo A?

- "ah si,grey..." ellos dos también son necesarios "pero no los necesito, no por ahora"ahora quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decir

-si maestro...

Mientras Master Thomas habla con aeolus y le contaba a detalle su encomienda,una sombra en el dictó de ventilación escuchaba la platica,esta poseía unos frios ojos rojos

Area D,lugar de la excavación (ruinas de slither inc.)

La máquinaria pesada ya comenzaba sus labores del día,los rotomartillos y las excavadoras hacian su trabajo,además de muchos obreros tanto reploids como humanos trabajaban arduamente sin descanzo,el ruido del lugar era ensordecedor,habian pasado 2 semana desde que las excavaciónes en el lugar habian comenzado pero aún no había rastro alguno de lo que estuvieran buscando,el encargado de la operacion tambien estaba comenzando a estresarse pues Master Thomas le dio información de que debia encontrar algo pero nunca le dijo que...el lider,era un joven de unos 20 años estatura promedio, de 1.75,piel clara,ojos color miel y cabello negro corto,su estilo de peinado era como si fueran espinas levantadas que se inclinan hacia atras,llevaba un chaleco negro estilo militar, botas negras hasta media pierna y unos pantalones color ceniza su nombre,Raik (nada que ver con el cantante reik) este estaba en medio de la excavación sosteniendo una especie de PDA donde revisaba los archivos de las zonas ya excavadas,su concentración se interrumpio,cuando una chica de cabello rojizo le llamo a lo lejos,sentada en una roca la elegida del modelo F lo veia con una mirada seria

-y bien?...ya dieron con algo?

-(acercándose) gusto en verla señorita atlas,que la trae por este ruidoso lugar?

-(mirada molesta) no te hagas el estúpido,sabés bien que vine a sabér como van los avances de la excavación

-usted tan de buen humor como siempre, no es asi? pues no tengo mucho que decir sólo que ya vamos para el 85% de la excavación y aún no hemos encontrado nada

-tal vez si en vez de dejar a los obreros araganear,y los pusieras a trabajar ya hubieran encontrado algo

-o tal vez si Master Thomas me hubiera dicho que esta buscando,no estariamos trabajando en vano no cree? Si me lo pregunta,no es tan listo como el creee que es

-(levantándose y tomandolo del chaleco) NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR ASI DE MASTER THOMAS,OISTE! tu sólo eres un obrero,eres reemplazable...

-(soltandose) ah si?,y entonces por que no lo ha echo eh? después de todo si me necesita verdad?

-ten cuidado con lo que dices...puede que se te cumpla...

-tsk...y quien lo va a hacer,tu? No me hagas reir

Atlas toma del chaleco a Raik y lo empuja al suelo,despues realiza la megamerge y con el cañon de su brazo derecho apunta a la cara del joven en el suelo

-alguna última palabra?...basura...

-si,dime que tamaño de brasier usas? B o C ?

-eres estúpido o que?

-anda si vas matarme,por lo menos enseñamelos no? Desde aqui puedo ver que son de buen tamaño... *w*

-(furiosa) tu te lo buscaste...

-YA BASTA ATLAS! DEJALO!

Cuando la chica estaba por jalar el gatillo de su arma,desde los cielos aeolus aparecio como megaman modelo H,esta bajo su arma de mal modo no si antes propinale una patada en el rostro a raik,haciendo que el líquido vital brotara de su labio,ella sólo se alejo de raik y se acercó a su compañero para saber el por que estaba aqui

-que planeabas hacer atlas? Sabes que lo necesitamos

-(levantandose) "así que si me necesitan jejeje" te lo dije preciosa...

-(apretando los dientes) que te importa aeolus! Además si tu ya estás aqui significa que ya puedo irme,detesto este lugar!

-es verdad Master Thomas quiere verte de inmediato,creo que te encomendara otra mision

-bien pues me largo,y tu! esto no ha terminado...

-(burlándose) espero que la proxima ves que nos veamos sea para cenar (guiño)

Tras el comentario,atlas se teletransporto a la torre dejando a raik y aeolus en el sitio este le cuestiono sobre los avances y raik sólo dijo que aún no daban con ningun descubrímiento,aeolus sólo lo miro fríamente y después le dijo que siguiera trabajando,hecho esto se marchó del lugar volando,raik sólo miraba en el cielo como ese punto que era aeolus desaparecía a distancia

-"así que eso es un megaman"...interesante...algun dia quiza...ahhhh,bien en que me quede?

Raik estaba por volver a su posición de seguir dando por terminadas las excavaciones en algunas zonas,cuando uno de los obreros llegó corriendo a buscarlo,al parecer dieron con algo,Raik acompaño al obrero a donde sus compañeros se reunieron al llegar al sitio raik se sorprendió,bajo las ruinas surgió lo que parecía un corredor sepultado,en el cual sólo había un pequeño hueco que permitia ver hacia el interior,el obreo explicó que al tratar de despejar el paso el corredor comenzo a temblar y fue por eso que se detuvieron,raik veia por el hueco de aquel pasadizo,era muy obscuro pero a la vez muy intrigante,pensó que quiza ahí logré encontrar algo

-bien no hay de otra, voy a entrar

-pero! señor esta seguro de esto ese camino se ve muy inestable,podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento

-ya lo se, pero quiza ahí encuentre algunas respuestas..."y así al fin terminare esta tarea que ya me tenía harto" bien pasame una linterna y un caso,dile a tus hombres que traten de mantener la entrada libre y si pueden hagan más espacio para poder salir,entendido?

-si señor

-bien...ahí voy...

Raik se arrastró por el pequeño hueco entrando con dificultad,una vez dentro encendio su linterna y comenzo a avanzar de frente hacia aquella interminable oscuridad,por más que el avanzaba,el túnel no parecía tener fin hasta que un brillo a lo lejos le dio algo de esperanza,una maltrecha puerta reflejo la luz de su linterna,cuando llegó a ella trató de abrirla automáticamente pero el control estaba destrozado,así que la forzo con una barra de acero de los muchos escombros que había por ahí,luego de forzarla,siguio caminando y a los pocos metros llegó a una enorme sala principal,a pesar de estar sepultada aún estaba en buenas condiciones,quiza ahí esta lo que tanto buscaba

-no lo entiendo,se supone que todo este lugar había colapsado,entonces por que este aun esta entero...hmmm...bien será mejor que investigue

Con lámpara en mano revisó aquella sala,cada parte cada columna cada roca pero no encontró nada además de los despojos de un enorme mechaniloide en muy mal estado su pensamiento al verlo fue que quiza pudiera venderlo como chatarra,si es que no encontraba algo más,pero descartó esa idea al ver que la máquina estaba muy desecha y ademas tenía muchos cortes largos,tal vez ocasionados por una especie de sable las ruinas pero no veia más que rocas,máquinaria destruida,y cables callendo por aqui y por alla,ya un tanto frustrado se recargo en una pared y se dejó caer pesadamente

-maldición! que no hay nada que no sea basura! en este maldito lugar no hay nada! como se atreve a mandarme a una excavacion donde no hay nada util,ha malgastado mi tiempo buscándo algo que no existe!Master Thomas es usted un estúpido! GRHHHAAAA!

Su frustración combinada con su enojo,hizo que la locura se apodero de el por un momento,tomó su lámpara y con fuerza la arrojo contra un muro que tenía una grieta,luego hizoo mismo con su casco y fue cuando el muro cedio,el lugar comenzo a vibrar y varios fragmentos del techo comenzaron a caer,uno de los trozos golpeó su cabeza dejandole inconsciente y con una herida en la frente...a los pocos minutos,el sonido de su transmisor,lo despertó

-(sonido de estática)...se...or...ik...me...cha?

-uuhhhh...que...paso...?

-...señ...rai...me esc...cha?...

-(llevando su mano a su transmisor) hmm...hola? apenas te escucho

-...señor raik,ya me escucha?

-si ya te recibo, que sucede?

-pense que usted me lo podría decir,el sismografo detectó un derrumbe,esta bien?"

-si todo tranquilo "aqui no hay nada" ya voy hacia alla

-entendido,ya hemos despejado la entrada

-bien cambio y fuera...ahora donde esta mi linterna

La lámpara encendida sobresalió de entre una pila de rocas,las movió un poco para poder sacarla,ya teniendo en su mano miro hacia todas direcciones para encontrar la salida,pero hacia todas partes sólo había pared

R:ahhh...carajo...parece que el derrumbe bloqueo la salida...bien será mejor que busque otra...tal vez por aq...(tropezando) ack! (furioso) ahhhhh primero quedó inconsciente,despues mi frente sangra y ahora esto! AHHH! ESTÚPIDAS...rocas?...

miro hacia sus pies dandose cuenta que lo que lo tiró no fue una roca,era otra cosa...el objeto era una especie de cápsula metalica no más grande que un celular,con forma rectangular,era de color rojo vino casi en su totalidad,pero con el centro de color blanco,tenia una gema de color turquesa en forma triangular,y debajo de esta dos ranuras verdes que formaban una especie de rostro,en la parte de atras sólo tenía un simbolo grabado

-Ω? Que significa...nunca había visto ese emblema? "despues de todo esto no fue en vano" bien será mejor salir de aqui

Con su lámpara y el objeto guardado en su chaleco salió del lugar donde los obreros le esperaban,al salir dio por terminadas las tareas de dia de hoy y le ordeno a sus trabajadores retirarse,hecho esto fue a su cubículo y se sentó frente al ordenador listo para informar a Master Thomas de su hallazgo,pero al ver la cápsula algo surgió en sus pensamientos

-mmmm...Master Thomas me dijo que estaba buscándo algo...pero...nunca me dijo que...así que...

Raik tomó el objeto,lo guardo en sus bolsillos y apagó el ordenador,luego salió de su oficina con una sonrisa de confianza


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 premonición

Selva (a 975 km de la cuidad)

La selva un lugar que la gente de la ciudad muy poco conoce,lo más cercano a esta es el area A,miles de árboles han crecido lejos de la intervención humana, las plantas y los animales son los dominantes de este lugar y muy pocos se han aventurado tanto en su interior,pero la excepción es para un joven reploid de cabello gris,acompañado de un biometal el modelo A para ser exactos,ya habian pasado 6 meses desde que el acabo con Master Albert y se embarcó en su propia aventura para descubrir su destino,había recorrido muchas partes del mundo y tenido varias aventuras pero aún así no ha tenido pista alguna de cuál es su propósito en la vida,ahora se encontraba explorando la densa selva,buscándo la manera de salir de ahi,ya algo cansado decido sentarse bajo un arbol a restaurar su energía

-ahhhh...uffff,vaya calor que hace no modelo A?

Ma:grey,soy un biometal no puedo sabér que tanto calor hace yo no sudo...a diferencia de ti

-y eso que soy un reploid,no me imagino como se sentirá un humano,pfffff que cansancio...duhh,ya no quiero seguir X_X

-y como se supone que salgamos de aqui si no quieres caminar? "que acaso piensas volar,o que?"

-...mmmm y si usamos la habilidad del modelo H y salimos volando de aqui?

- Vaya grey que buena idea "me extraña eso no fue estúpido" bien y que esperas?

-espera un poco ,aún estoy cansado necesito algo de...(buscándo en sus bolsillos) esto!

De una de sus bolsas,sacó un E-cristal y como si fuera un maní se lo hecho a la boca,el mineral si revitalizo algo de la energia del joven,despues realizó la A-trans y cuando buscaba los datos del modelo H,escucho el crujido de varios árboles a lo lejos,así que fue a investigar

-(corriendo entre los árboles) que crees que sea eso modelo A?

-no lo se,pero suena muy cerca,debe ser algo grande para estar derribado los árboles

-hmmm...será mejor ser sigilosoy se quien es el indicado para eso...A-TRANS!

-bien pensado grey el modelo P,es perfecto para acercarse sin delatar tu posición

-(saltando de rama en rama al estilo naruto) jeje ves? tengo mis momentos de lucidez

-casi llegamos..." O_O !" ... grey sera mejor que te prepares la energia que siento es de un mechaniloide,y uno muy grande al parecer

-"un mechaniloide!" tsk bien al fin un poco de acción ya hace tanto,que no me divertía desde ese sujeto...como se llamaba...

-hablas de ese tipo de armadura verde que tenía un cañón sobre su hombro derecho,y estaba obsesionado con un tal X?

-si ese "como se llamaba?" ummm...nah! me da igual el punto es que hace tanto que no enfrentó a nadie

-"ahhh grey tu y tu espíritu de pelea..." un día de estos vas a encontrar algo más grande que tu y...EN EL NOMBRE DE ZERO,QUE ES ESO!? O_O

un enorme mechaniloide con forma de serpiente (identifica a la del intro stage de megaman zx pero el doble de grande ) rodeaba los árboles,como si estuviera buscando algo,la enorme serpiente se irguio y atacó con una embestida el arbol que tenía enfrente,derribandolo hey desde muy atras en las ramas de un arbol,veia al reptil mecánico moviéndose analizando sus movimientos y buscándo su punto debil

-hmmm...la parte de su pecho,se ve más frágil ese debe ser,bien hagámoslo modelo A,lista?

-este...yo,no creo que...

-A-TRANS! ADELANTE!

grey se abalanzó sobre la enore máquina como el modelo A,callendo en la cabeza del reptil al sentir la presencia del joven se movió violentamente para arrojarlo lejos, grey no pudo sostenerse y salio disparado hacia los cielos mientras se elevaba disparo ambas armas,al rostro del reptil,con un giro en el aire aterrizó de pie para levantar la vista y encontrarse con los ojos de la víbora que no se despegaban de el,levanto sus armas frente a su rostro y comenzo a disparar hacia el punto que parecía el correcto,los disparos levantaron una nube de humo,grey con una sonrisa confiada penso que era todo su sonrisa se esfumó cuando la serpiente partio la nube de humo y se dirigia hacia grey con una embestida,impactandolo de lleno y estrellandolo contra un enorme arbol ,el golpe lo hizo escupir un poco de sangre,callendo de rodillas miro al,reptil que estaba tomando distancia para atacar otra vez

-mierda! Ahí viene!

-grey! sera mejor ocultarse,debemos analizar de nuevo a nuestro oponente!

-tsk,esta bien...pero necesito que se acerque...

Una vez tomada la distancia suficiente,la víbora se abalanzó de vuelta contra grey,pero el ya se esperaba esto y en el último momento se arrojó hacia un lado para esquivar el ataque,la serpiente atravesó el arbol y grey aprovechó el ruido para ocultarse tras un arbol a varios metros del mechaniloide,de nuevo el reptil comenzo su búsqueda del reploid entre los densos árboles

-(hablando en voz baja) y bien grey que vamos a hacer

-no lo se,debe de tener un punto en alguna parte, "ya me dI cuenta que la parte de su pecho no es su debilidad"...tengo que pensar...

-sera mejor que te des prisa,... ahí viene

-tsk!..."esta justo al lado de nosotros...si no me muevo no se dara cuenta..."

El enorme reptil se asomó tras el arbol,pasando sobre grey solo por unos centímetros,pero al estar agachado no se percató de su presencia,al no encontrar nada la serpiente retrocedió

-vaya eso si que estuvo cerca...

-...no creo que haya sido todo...

-huh?

-algo trama...de otra manera,ya se habría retirado...

La víbora,se irguio de nuevo pero esta vez sólo miraba desde su posición,grey hacia lo mismo desde su escondite...el reptil sólo que quedó ahí parado

-por que no se mueve?

-no lo se...crees que los tiros que le di hayan tenido efecto?

-tal vez...quiza su sistema de rastreo ya no sirve

-bien me asegurare...(acercandose)..espero que ya no este acti...AHHH MALDICION!

apenas grey se asomó un poco,el reptil abrio su boca y disparo una especie de baba amarilla que se adhirió al arbol,derritiendo esa parte,no tuvo más opción que salir de su escondite y moverse entre los árboles los disparos de ácido se acercaban más a el,hasta que tomo cobertura en una roca

-lo vez! Te dije que planeaba algo!

-sera mejor que pienses rapido,esta roca no aguantará mucho

-"rayos grey piensa!...hm!" hey modelo A,creo que tengo una idea!

-bien cual es!

-ves ese punto en su boca? como una especie de esfera, parece que de ahí genera el ácido...

-y como planeas darle estando s tanta distancia?

-quien dijo que lo hare a distancia?

- O_o! No me digas que...!

- A-TRANS! "espero que funcióne"

Grey como el modelo P se abalanzó de frente contra el mechaniloide esperando que su estrategia funcione,las cargas de ácido pasaban muy cerca de el pero gracias a la agilidad del modelo P las alcanzaba a esquivar por muy poco,a pocos metros comenzó a acumular energia en su brazo derecho mientras con la otra lanzaba kunais para tratar de hacer fallar a su enemigo,ya al estar frente al reptil dio un salto quedando justo a la altura de su boca,la víbora abrio la boca para soltar una carga directa contra su oponente,entonces grey al ver esto dejó salir la energía en su mano,generando una shuriken gigante y con toda la fuerza de su mano derecha la arrojó dentro de la boca de la máquina,rebanando el compartimiento del ácido que se vertió en su garganta,comenzando a derretirlo;el enorme reptil callo abruptamente,grey aterrizó de pie frente a su ya abatido contrincante y sólo dejó al ácido hacer su trabajo

-ha! que te parecio eso? " vaya eso estuvo cerca... -_-U "

-al fin terminó...sabes... no se por que pero creo que eres un masoquista?

-ha,no es para tanto...además no me hizo nada

-quieres que te recuerde el azote que te dio contra el arbol?

-uhh...olvidalo...creo que mejor nos vamos...

(crack)

-"!" (lanzando un kunai) sal de ahí! se que estas tras ese arbol!

Tras el arbol al que grey apuntó,salió una figura encapuchada que sólo miro al chico,con kunai en mano grey se acercó hacia la silueta y volvió a preguntar quien era y cuales eran sus intenciónes

-...

-y bien? Responde!

-...

G:de acuerdo...no me dejas opción...

-...espera...

-"mmmm?"

-tu eres...un reploid...verdad?

-...así es...

-...y también llevas un biometal contigo...no es asi?

-(hablando desde su mente) grey esto no me está gustando...no confíes en el...

-"no te preocupes,no lo hare"...por que te interesa saber?

La figura encapuchada se descubrió la cabeza,revelando a una mujer de unos 35 años,de cabello rubio,piel blanca y ojos azules,grey se sorprendió de esto ya que en la semana que llevaba en la selva nunca vio a nadie mas,la mujer era muy atractiva,algo que causó un ligero sonrojo en nuestro heroe

-tu eres una humana?

-podria decirse...creo que deberías seguirme,debo atenderte

- "podria decirse?" atenderme? por que?

-por eso...

Grey miró su torso,donde vio que tenía una quemadura, provocada tal vez por algun salpicon de acido,la ropa de protección que cubría esa parte estaba derretida y además sangraba un poco,hasta después de que el joven se dio cuenta,fue cuando comenzó a sentir dolor

-(adolorido) como fue que...?

-Ves? Anda sigueme,debo tratar tu herida

-por que debería confiar en ti? Quiza y me llevas a una trampa...

-je..."igual de desconfiado que el"...no crees que de haber querido matarte,ya lo habria hecho?

-"touche"...esta bien,pero de una vez te aclaró que no confio en ti...

-de acuerdo primero trate tu herida,y luego hablamos

La mujer comenzo a caminar y grey la seguia a sus espaldas estando a una distancia considerable,algo en ella le resultaba muy intrigante al reploid

Apartamento de Raik

El joven investigador ya es su domicilio,comenzo a hacerse muchas preguntas,la más importante que era ese objeto que encontro en las ruinas de slither inc. el objeto le intrigaba tanto que pasaba horas mirandolo y tratando de averiguar su uso o la manera de hacerlo funcionar,ya en la habitación que el había adaptado como un laboratorio,fue donde comenzó a analizar el objeto muy a detalle,lo primero que busco fue el significado de ese símbolo en la parte trasera de la cápsula

-bien,manos a la obra...creo que lo mejor sera acceder a la información básica de la red,aunque si no encuentro nada pasare a la base de datos de slither inc,"ja,fue buena idea hacer un respaldo personal de los archivos,antes de entregarlos a Master Thomas"

Raik comenzo sus investigaciones,y sólo se detenía un momento para mirar el intrigante artefacto,tras algunas horas de no encontrar nada,tanto en la red como en la base de datos de slither,paso al escaneo quiza su composición le de alguna pista

-"sólo espero que esto no me lleve a un callejón sin salida" ya tengo suficiente con reportar a Master Thomas sobre que no encontramos "nada",meh...luego lidiare con eso "por ahora me interesa saber que eres"

(toc,toc)

-hm? "llaman a la puerta" espero que sea mi pedido de hentai que estaba retrasado... :-)

El chico abrio la puerta para encontrar a una jovencita de ojos color turquesa,cabello largo hasta los tobillos de color cobre y piel blanca;llevaba puesta una blusa negra unos pantalones entallados cafés y una bolsa gris a un lado (como una especie de mochila para laptop) la chica saludo jovialmente a raik

-HOLA RAIK,YA TE EXTRAÑABA! :-D

-"uhhh...tu no eres mi hentai -.-U" oh,hola Miranda que te trae por acá?

-je,acaso necesito alguna razón para visitar a mi mejor amigo? ademas desde que estas en esa excavación no te veo muy seguido

-(dejandole pasar)pues he estado ocupado,bastante a decir verdad

-ah si y se puede saber en que?

-mmmm...pues no se si deba decirte...

-(poniendo ojos de perrito) anda dime siiiiiiiiii?

Raik lo dudo un poco pero Miranda era la unica persona en la que confiaba,era su unica amiga desde que tenía memoria ya que muy pocos aguantaban el humor ácido y el sarcasmo de Raik,luego de pensarlo acepto y llevó a miranda a su laboratorio donde le enseño aquel objeto

-vaya! y que es?

-pues eso es lo que yo quisiera averiguar,pero por más que he investigado no he podido encontrar nada,no hay nada en la base de datos de slither ni en mi base de archivos personal ni tampoco en la red

-sabés nunca había visto nada como esto (tomando el objeto)...mira tiene un pequeño orificio bajo el emblema

-que?! déjame ver (tomando la capsula) no...no lo había notado...parece que aqui encaja un dedo..."me pregunto si..."

Raik puso su dedo índice sobre la pequeña abertura y luego sintio un pinchazo dejando una pequeña gota de sangre en el orificio,los ojos del objeto lanzaron un ligero flash para despues quedar inactivo de nuevo

-wow! Que fue eso, como lo hiciste?

-sólo puse mi dedo y... "!" "el orificio ya no esta!"

-crees que ya sirva?

-no lo se...parece inactivo de nuevo creo que debo investigar mas...

-por que no lo dejas por hoy? Ven te invito a comer algo

-...si,creo que despejarme un poco será bueno

-bien vamonos,el último en llegar invita las bebidas!

Miranda tomo del brazo a raik y lo llevo hasta la puerta,el chico antes de salir,vio hacia su laboratorio donde el objeto estaba sobre una mesa,inmobil como siempre noto que esas ranuras que asimilaban ojos parecia que lo estaban mirando...no le dio mucha importancia y cerró la puerta

Base de los guardianes (habitación de aile)

-Aile baja eso por favor!

-(gruñidos) NO...NO...TU NO VAS A DETERME!

-señorita aile por favor detengase!

Aile toma del cuello a un soldado de los guardianes y lo azota violentamente contra el suelo,luego llegan otros dos y tratan de retener a la chica pero fácilmente se libra del agarre,uno de ellos sale volando contra la pared por una patada que alie le da,y el otro retrocede unos pasos para des-enfundar su arma y apuntar a la chica

-Señorita por favor,que le pasa! detengase o tendre que abrir fuego!

-(gruñendo)...hazlo...

-"Qu-que" se lo advierto lo hare!

-no tienes las agallas...eres debil...(des-enfundando su saber) eres como el...sólo eres un peon de la resistencia...

-"resistencia?"...por favor reaccione! usted no es asi!

-...es cierto...AHORA SOY MUCHO MAS FUERTE! LOS MATARÉ A TODOS! GRRRHHAAAA!

Aile usando el dash se abalanzó sobre el soldado que abrio fuego apenas vio sus intenciónes,las balas eran desviadas una a una por el saber de alie,al estar frente al soldado rebano su arma en 2 y despues con un tajo decapito al hombre...aile veia como la sangre fluia por el filo de su saber y como esta comenzaba a formar un charco alrededor del soldado,una sonrisa macabra se formó en su rostro...uno de los soldados que habían quedado fuera de combate recobró el sentido,levantandose pesadamente y tomando su rifle miro aquella escena que le provoco un miedo tremendo,pero sacando algo de valor de alguna parte apuntó contra esa figura que estaba de pie frente al cuerpo de uno de sus compañeros,queria salir corriendo de ahi pero su deber como soldado se lo impedía...la figura de armadura rojo vino,se dio cuenta de su presencia se giro y solo lo miro sin expresión alguna...el soldado trago saliva y sin dejar de apuntar pregunto

-Señorita aile,por que?

-...

-Aile! Por que haces esto!

-...aile?...quien es aile?...

-"?...de que esta hablando?"...sino eres aile...quien eres?

-...

-Responde...entonces...quien eres...

Aile no dijo nada,sólo miro al hombre fijamente...el soldado dio unos pasos hacia adelante y aile aún no se movia...el soldado ya estaba frente a la chica y cuando estaba por someterla,vio que aquel sable magenta comenzo a brillar un poco mas,estaba acumulando energía trato de retroceder pero fue muy tarde...aile levantó su sable sobre su cabeza,y con un un fuerte grito le dijo al soldado antes de partirlo en dos

-WARE WA MESSIAH NARI!

"CRASH!

-AHHHHHH! NOOOOOO!

Aile se despertó abruptamente,despues del grito jadeaba para tratar de recuperar el aliento,el sudor recorria su cuerpo y sus manos temblaban...después de tomar un respiro,llevó a sus ojos sus manos y comenzo a sollozar, segundos despues las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en su rostro

-(llorando) lo siento...lo siento mucho...yo no quería...pero esa no era yo...lo siento tanto...

El llanto parecia interminable no lloraba así desde hace mucho,y las veces que lo hizo sólo habian sido cuando perdío a su madre en el parque de diversiónes y cuando giro reapareció como un elf tras derrotar a serpent,cuando al fin pudo calmarse un poco se sentó en la cama y miro la luna que entraba por una de sus ventanas

-Se que no puedo cambiar el pasado...y se lo que hice...si pudiera remediar lo que cause..."fue culpa de ese biometal..." pero no puedo hacerlo...sólo fue una pesadilla...

La castaña siguio mirando el firmamento nocturno contemplando la luna que iluminaba su rostro,esperando que sus dudas desaparecieran,en momentos como ese le gustaria que giro nunca se hubiera ido

-ademas ese biometal ya no puede lastimar a nadie...se fue...junto con serpent...


End file.
